Christianna's last letter
by Avatar Korra In Action
Summary: Christianna thinks she is dying. But is she really? My first oneshot ever! Hope you like it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Based on XxVamping - Bella- WalkuskixX's rp.

Christianna's POV:

I was sitting on my room in a bright sunny day. I knew I would have a week now. I wanted to cry, but that wouldn't lead me to anywhere. Instead, I wrote my last letter:

Someone told me I have a heart of gold. Was that real? A dream? I feel stuck. Not in a dream, but in a nightmare. I can't wake up. I want to feel free. I guess I could change myself into a bird and fly away. But like Ma says, appearing to be free is not the same as feeling free. When I think about the people I've lost I wonder where they are. Maybe I could turn myself into an angel and find out? Or would I be stuck there too once I got to see them? Are they happy, free and liberated from life? Or do they still feel sadness and pain? Lauren, I know you are watching me right now. I'm sorry for never telling you how important you were for me. How much I loved you, and still do. I hope one day we'll meet again. Ryan, I'm sorry for not being there when the vampire killed you. We didn't always get along, but we were still friends and I will always get some time to think of you. Mom, I'm really sorry for leaving you home alone and never visiting when you were sick and needed me. I never meant to hurt you by leaving you. Chris, I'm not sure where you're right now. I hope maybe you'll be back someday. Four, I hope you make a safe trip to Europe. Hopefully we'll meet each other again. It can be months from now, one year, or ten years. But I'll always save space in my heart for you, even if we both follow separated ways and never see each other again. Josie, I'll never forget you. I'm sorry for hurting you. You are one of my best friends and will always be. Dad, I know you're up there somewhere. Even though you hurt mom and me, I could still see deep inside that evil mask, that there was pain and anger hidden. No hard feelings, I've forgiven you. I wish I could have gotten to know you better and I'm sorry for not stopping you from taking your life and trying to kill you once. I was wrong in trying to do so. I should just have talked to you instead of being so impulsive. Strangely, or maybe not, I do miss you dad. Brady, I want to thank you for making mother happy. It made me happy too, see that special fire on her eyes whenever she saw you. I hope you are as fine as you can be wherever you are right now. I'm sorry that mom died before you two could have a chance of a life together. I forgive you for the times you've been gone in both my mother's life and my growth. Ethan, I hope you're feeling well. I know I didn't know you that well, but you were kind to me. And for that, I feel thankful. Emily, I really like you. You're kind to my adoptive mother and are always there when she needs. Uncle Brandon, we don't know each other that well yet, but hopefully we will soon. Ben, even though my mother doesn't show she loves you, I know she does. I ask of you to support her. She needs you right now. I hope you come back soon so I can get to meet you. Mae, I know we've never really talked, not even when we went together to school. I used to be a cheerful girl when I was little. Even though I'm not as cheerful anymore, I still keep inside of me a part of that childish joy. As soon as you come back, I hope I see you so we can talk like sisters. Even though we're not biological. I don't want to replace Lauren, at all. I know things will never be the same again, but I'd like to try and get to know you. Jared, thank you for being there for me these last few days, comforting me and calming me down. You're like the brother I never had and one of my best friends. Maggie, congratulations for getting married. Even though I know you can't have children of your own, I know you'll still have a happy life with Daniel. Daniel, take well care of Maggie. You two make a lovely couple and I feel honored to be your friend. Kyle, I know you are long gone now. I hope you and Emma are happy together in Heaven. Seth, we've never really got to talk much, but I wish you the best. Leah, I never met you, but I hope you're happy and I wish you the best too. EJ, I'm sorry for having acted like a b*tch when we first met. For your whole family, I hope everyone lives long and happy. Renesmee, thank you for listening when I needed. You're really a kind soul. Grandmother, I'm sorry for leaving you to deal alone with my mother. Family should always stick together. I know what know. Rachel, thank you for helping me when I was younger. I hope to see you again soon. I'm not sure if I'll survive. I won't be doing anything stupid and try my best, but I'm writing this just in case. And Ma, no matter what happens, I'll be happy and I will love you forever.

Love,

Christianna Madden.

As soon as I put the pen down, I woke up shaking. The letter was nowhere to be seen. I went back to sleep, exhausted.

A: N: So what do you think? Please read and review.


End file.
